unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Social
Adding Friends There are a few ways to send friend invitations: *Long press on a character within the lobby and selecting Friend Request *Using the Search function within the social menu. Their ID must be present. *Adding friends through your guild screen, chat screen, or end-of-quest screen *Sending friends an invitation through Facebook, Twitter, or Email Having friends benefits you in the following ways: *Enable usage of their character in quests, allowing them to join you in real-time. *Enabling you to take them on your Limimin Expedition *Gives you the ability to jump to the same Lobby Instance as them, as well as view their online status. Referral System Players are able to invite others to play Unison League with them. By supplying your User ID (Which is found in your character screen), you may be used as a referral to any player under level 10. This supplies both you, and your reference 6 gems in total (3 at submission, and 3 at level 10) You are allowed to send a total of 5 invites. * As of the 1/14/16 maintenance, ATeam has reset the counter for the invitations, allowing players who have already filled their 5 slots to invite more friends. Quests When preparing for a quest, players are given the option to select one of the following four options. Group Quests Group Quest allow for the player to begin a quest without any preferred friend invitations. This enables other live players who are embarking on the same quest through the "group quest" mode, to join in to your party. Group Quests can be accessed through the guild chat or a separate "Group Chat". Friend Quests Friend Quest enables the player to select characters that are presently added to the players friends list. This sends out an invitation to the selected friends to join you in your quest. Alternatively, the player may select less than 4 friends, and allow the empty party space to be filled by a global invitation (the same method as Group Quest). In order for your friends to see the quest, friend notifications must be turned on! Help Friends The Help Friends feature displays any ongoing invitations to join other player's quests. It should be noted that these invites can only be accepted or displayed if the following criteria is met: * The player has completed or is currently on the rank of the quest invited to. * The party is currently not filled with other live players. * The quest has not passed wave 2. Recommended Quests The Recommended Quests feature displays current ongoing live quests, and the information in regards to the party composition, wave progress, time remaining, AP required, and your current status towards level completion. Guild Full article at Guilds Players are given the option to either join an existing guild or create their own to manage. The maximum number of players that can be enrolled in a guild is 10. Guild Profile The Guild Profile page is the first thing you'll see when you access your guild. # Links to the Guild Profile. # Accesses Match Schedule and GvG Battle when active. Displays a timer until next match and will also display when a match has already begun. # Displays current guild name and its level. # Displays players from the guild along with their greeting, current class, name, gear score, and character customization. # (Guild Leader) Allows you to change a few settings of the guild such as: Guild Name, Guild Leader, Guild Message, Play Time(Any, Morning, Afternoon, Evening, or Night), Play Style(Free, Easygoing, Hardcore, Fun, Quest, or Guild), Desired Proficiency of Players(Any, Beginner, Intermediate, or Advanced), and Approval Setting(Required or Not Required). # Takes the player to the Guild Lobby. # Displays the Guild Message. # Displays aggregated data set by the Guild Master such as the number of classes in the guild, the Play Time, Play Style, Player Proficiency, and if approval is required for entry. Category:Censorship